A device for sorting and conveying documents is provided in a document sorting and conveying machine, and a mail sorting machine, which sorts documents from a single conveying path and feeds the documents to a plurality of conveying units after sorting.
In the device for sorting and conveying documents, there is a switching gate in between one conveying path and a plurality of conveying units. Documents are sorted and conveyed to a plurality of conveying paths by selectively determining, and when required, switching the conveying direction for each of the documents through the operation of a switching gate.
However, due to restrictions of the thickness and fragility of documents, there is a problem properly sorting the documents. The problem is based on the premise that when documents are held and conveyed, the switching gate used for sorting may significantly bend the documents.
Sorting documents, without significant bending thereof, can be accomplished by providing a large gap between the desired conveying path wherein the document destination is desired and the remaining conveying paths. However, conveyance stability i.e., the state of continued operation without pausing to remove a stuck document or the misdirecting or dropping of a document, is often compromised because of the difficulty in reliably directing the documents where a large gap is provided.